


Arrangements

by nearlyconscious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Clothed Sex, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, Dom/sub Undertones, Dresses, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious
Summary: Astoria's mother-in-law made sure she never regretted the arranged marriage.





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Such a tantalising prompt! I had to draw these two in elegant dresses :)

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/71c3d142a73505f0c9aef5222b16b73b/tumblr_pc845jeRf81x5c3oho1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed on August 31.


End file.
